chirpcraft_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Abactor Sword
The Abactor Sword is one of the Legendary Weapons of ChirpCraft. Its ratings are: Legendary and Mythical. It is a heavy sword with an orange pommel and handle. The blade is blue, and it's tip is silver. When you click to use it, your bird will twirl twice while holding it in front of them, kind of like doing 2-person ring around the rosie, except with a sword. The Abactor Sword is effective against mobs that charge you, ram into you, or make you take damage when they touch you. When you twirl with the sword, enemies take 12 damage points upon being touched by the sword and are knocked back one block (Unless it is a mob like the Abactor Creeper and cannot stop when ramming. If the mob cannot stop, simply step to the side and the mob will dash past you.). To use this weapon's special attack, press "S" while twirling. A spiked ring like the one the Abactor Creeper wears will appear around your character and damage any mobs that touch the spikes. This weapon makes minor changes to the environment. Any stone block touched by one of the spikes in your special attack turns into a cobblestone block. The only ability you can use while using this weapon is flight. If you are using any other ability when you click to attack, you will stop using that ability and attack. One example is when you're running, you have this sword equipped, and you click, you will stop running and instead walk while attacking. While flying, your bird will spin and hold the sword with his feet. Also, since your bird cannot spin as in the ring around the rosie kind of spin. Your bird will spin to the side so that he faces the same direction the whole time. If you are fighting a dragon with this sword (which is a bad idea, considering that there are no dragons you can defeat with this sword easily.), you can inflict damage with this sword easily while in midair, but it can be risky. If you are flying and being chased by a dragon, if the dragon speeds up and tries to ram into you from behind, move out of the way and attack. If you aren't too far away from the dragon, you can inflict major damage. Summary of the Abactor Sword Legend The Poison Dragon has an army of Creepers and an army of Dragons. The armies are designed to defend Minecraftia from anything too major for its inhabitants to handle. However, when the Creeper Army escapes and wreaks havoc, the Poison Dragon cannot stop it because she's working on creating a new breed of Creeper. As villagers and Flockmates fight the Creepers, a blacksmith penguin creates the Abactor Sword and turns the tide. When everyone starts using the sword, the Creepers fail to defeat the villagers and Flockmates. Later, the Poison Dragon regains control of most of her army and brings them back to her hidden lab in the mountains. However, she doesn't bring back the Abactor Creepers because they were burrowing down to bedrock in shame that they lost the war. Now, the creeper population is back to normal thanks to the Abactor Sword. This happened many years ago, so Abactor Swords are now rare and very few birds know how to make them. Category:Legendary Weapons